


Our family

by HeavenHussie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, F/M, First Love, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Human Gabriel, Human Genji Shimada, Jesse is in love, M/M, Matchmaking, My First Work in This Fandom, Reaper76 - Freeform, Sassy Hanzo, Teenager Jesse McCree, The Author Regrets Nothing, Young Love, sorta - Freeform, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenHussie/pseuds/HeavenHussie
Summary: Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes: voted watchpoints highschool's "Cutest Couple" four years in a row, had decided to split up in their senior year when they found themselves going to separate colleges.* years and a few questionable life choices later*Their children find those old yearbooks and decide to take matters into their own hands.





	Our family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My excuse for this: I have watched every single version of "The Parent Trap" one too many times and I love family au's

"Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty; ready or not here I come!" Jesse's voice boomed threw out the house as he uncovered his eyes and looked over to his older sister Amelie who stat on the couch with a book in hand and a blanket dropped over her lap without looking up Amelie pointed to her left towards the kitchen Jesse nodded and headed out of the room

Just as he was out of sight a bundle of purple emerged from underneath the blankets cover causing a small ghost of a smile to grace Amelie's features.

"Is he gone?" The younger whispered, her violet eyes studying her sisters golden one's, scanning for signs of decite.

"Oui, Sombra." Was Amelie's hushed reply. Sombra slipped out from underneath the covers and made her way over to the window to Amelie's right,with light fingers she unlatched the lock and opened the window, mindful as to not attract her brother.she shimmed threw the open window once outside she turned to Amelie and gave her a thumbs up before running toward the garage.

The garage seemed normal to anyone that was well, normal. It was a moderately sized building with a automatic door and a carport that housed Gabriel's motorcycle, Amelie's car, aswell as Sombra and Jesse's bikes.

Nevermind that though' , Sombra thought as she let herself in threw the side door, It was what was on the inside that mattered. The garage had been designated as Gabriel's 'workshop' alternitivly titled ' The Fantasy factory' .

The workshop was painted to resemble a night sky with blues,blacks,and dark purples mixing together silver stars litter the walls and ceiling, countless stunning costumes filled the racks that lined the walls. The desk was filled with a very colorful array of fabrics, Gabriel's open sketchbook, and next to the desk were four mannequins

Sombra slid into the computer chair and took a look at the designs Gabriel had been working on. She let out a small laugh, of course only her Papi would be worrying about Halloween at this time of year but then again she did appreciate her Papi's vigilance considering how hectic of a week this years Halloween was going to be with the two day costume convention just before Hallows Eve,then Halloween, and then the Day of the Dead afterwards.

Sombra pushed the chair away from the desk and caught a glimpse of a box huh she didn't remember seeing that before papi must have gotten a new shipment of dyes and fabrics it wouldn't hurt to take a look considering she was probably going to be wearing them soon, with that reasoning in mind her curiosity got the best of her.

She stood from the chair and kneeled down to retrieve the box sliding it out from underneath the desk. She did not hesitate to open it and was met with a few old books and photo's. She pulled out a set of photobooth pictures of a younger version of Gabriel with another boy and a girl. 

The boy had blond hair, fair skin, and the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen. The girl had long dark hair, tan skin, and warm chocolate eyes one of which had the mark of Ra tattoed over top. All three of them were making silly faces and weird poses threw out the photos, all except for the last picture where Gabriel and the boy were kissing and the girl staring at the camera as if she was on the office. A sly grin etched its way onto Sombra's face as she picked up the box and made her way out of the garage and into the house, where Jesse stood in the kitchen his back turned to her.

"Where the hell did she go?"

"Been here all along." she stated causing Jesse to jump and glare at her his gaze softening with curiosity as he eyed the box in his sisters arms.

"You guys are not going to believe what I just found!" she raved, as she set the box onto the table.

_____________________________________________

"Hana, I don't gave a crush on Akande!" Lucio hissed his cheeks heating up with embarrisment. Hana stared at him, disbelief evident on her face.Lena snikered from her place on the couch.

"Aww don't be like that Luv, it's just a little crush no need to get all defensive." Lena teased causing Lucio to glare half heartedly at her.

"He's like four years older than me!" Lucio shouted.Hanna looked away from her game and grinned.

"So, your not denying the fact that you have a crush on him anymore?" She questioned.

Lucio pressed his face into his hands and groaned,there was no getting out of this now.The two girls grinned triumphantly, making a silent agreement to bring the topic of Lucio's little 'predicament' up with Auntie Ana.Lena decided to change the topic to save Lucio the embarrassment.

"What was dads first love was like?" She inquires, causing Hana to nearly choke on her soda. Lucio gave his sister a look of questioning.

"Where did that come from!" Hana managed between fits of coughing, Lena shrugged.

"Dunno, just came ta mind."she stated, taking a drink from her own soda.Lucio mothed a quick 'thank you' to her and continued the conversion.

" yeah, sis now that I think about it that's the only story dad hasn't told us yet" Hana paused her game to stare at them both, Lena and Lucii gave her a minute to let the shock wear off. Hana sat there contemplating her siblings words.

"Auntie! What was dads first love like?"she suddenly shouted, causing Ana to rush into the room Fareeha and Angela in tow. 

"I thought you would never ask" she stated, a knowing glint in her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, That turned out better than anticipated.
> 
> Comment what you liked, creative criticism, and what you hope to see in later chapter's.
> 
> Love, Heaven


End file.
